The present invention relates to shift devices, and, more particularly, to shift-by-wire type shift Lever devices.
Conventionally, a manual shift valve is shifted with a manipulating lever located near a driver seat. In a shift-by-wire type automatic transmission mechanism, movement of the manipulating lever is converted to an electric shift signal. More specifically, the mechanism includes an actuator that shifts a manual shift valve in accordance with the electronic shift signal. Gears are thus changed quickly.
There is a demand for a shift device used in the shift-by-wire type automatic transmission mechanism, or a shift-by-wire type shift device, that includes equipment for preventing automobile theft.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a shift lever device that prevents car-theft cases efficiently.
To achieve the above object, the present invention is a shift device including a shift lever, a shift position detecting sensor, a user identifying device, and a shift detection preventing device. The shift lever is manually moved in at least two directions from a predetermined position by a user. The shift position detecting sensor detects a shift position of the shift lever and generates a shift position signal corresponding to the detected shift position. The user identifying device identifies a user of the shift device. The shift detection preventing device prevents the shift position detecting sensor from detecting the shift position if the user identifying device cannot identify the user.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.